Nation of Hammer, Heart of Sickle
by Soegampars
Summary: Kisah perjuangan Vasili Ivanovich Koslov yang berusaha memenangkan perang untuk negaranya dan bertahan hidup dalam perang melawan tirani dan keserakahan Nazi Jerman. Jangan lupa RnR! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Trigger of Hell

**Nation of Hammer, Heart of Sickle  
**

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty series dan segala hal yang terkait dengan seri game tersebut adalah hak milik dan hak cipta Infinity Wards dan Activision.**

Kisah ini bercerita tentang seorang prajurit dari tentara merah Uni Soviet. Seorang pemberani, bertempur atas nama tanah air dan keluarga tercinta. Inilah kisahnya hidupnya selama perang berlangsung...

* * *

Vasili Ivanovich Koslov, ia tidak pernah mendapat medali apapun, tapi aku bisa bilang, dialah salah satu pahlawan perang Soviet saat itu. Ia pejuang yang gigih, ia juga pemberani, mengemban pangkat terendah selama 2 tahun sebelum akhirnya orang-orang benar-benar melihatnya sebagai seorang petarung sejati.

Kisahnya berawal dari Moskva. Ia dulu hanyalah seorang penjual koran, ia berkeliling menjual koran untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Moskva, 22 Juni 1941 06.51 A.M.

"Hei! Vasili!", teriak seorang bapak-bapak tua dari depan rumahnya

"Oh, Pak Chetverikov! Kabar Moskva lagi?"

"Ya, kau tahu kesukaanku. Apa berita hari ini?", tanya seorang lansia itu

"Sebentar"

"Entah kenapa, nak. Aku merasa perjanjian Menteri Luar Negeri Molotov dan Ribbentrop itu tidak akan berlangsung baik. Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak setelah mendengar kabarnya beberapa hari ini" , cerita bapak tua itu

"Begitukah? Ini dia Kabar Moskva, biar ku..."

"JERMAN MELANGGAR PERJANJIAN MOLOTOV-RIBBENTROP. TERITORI SOVIET DI POLANDIA DIREBUT", begitu tertulis di halaman pertama surat kabar harian nomor satu di Moskva itu.

"Ada apa, nak? Ada foto Marilyn Monroe di halaman depan?"

"Ini pak tua. Perasaan burukmu terbukti", kata Vasili

"Hm. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah mempercayai orang Jerman. Insting veteran tidak pernah salah untuk urusan seperti ini, nak", kata Pak Chetverikov

"Aku heran apa yang mereka pikirkan? Bangsa sejenis rubah licik seperti mereka bermimpi akan menguasai tanah Soviet? Mereka bahkan tidak mengenal setiap jengkal tanah kita!"

"Kau semakin cerdas, anak muda! Suatu hari kau yang harus membalaskan dendamku kepada mereka"

Tiba-tiba Vasili melihat seorang perwira militer bersama empat orang prajurit yang membawa mimbar kecil di kejauhan menuju ke alun-alun kota, sepertinya mereka akan memberikan sebuah pengumuman.

"Saudara-saudaraku semuanya, rakyat Soviet! Hari ini aku akan memberitahukan satu hal pada kalian semua! Jerman sialan telah mengumumkan perang secara tidak langsung kepada kita! Mereka melanggar perjanjian yang telah mereka tanda tangani sendiri! Ini penghinaan terhadap bangsa kita! Aku beritahukan kepada kalian! Negara kita, Uni Soviet! Pemimpin kita, Kamerad Stalin! Telah memanggilmu untuk membela negerimu yang kalian cintai ini! ", perwira militer itu berteriak lantang di hadapan umum di alun-alun barat kota.

"Merasa terpanggil, nak?", tanya Pak Chetverikov

"Tapi jika aku bergabung, siapa yang akan mengantarkan koran kepadamu?", tanya Vasili

"Koran? Hah, jika kau bergabung dengan Tentara Merah, aku tidak akan menunggu koran itu, aku mau mendengar kabar kemenangan langsung dari mulutmu, anak muda!"

"Aku akan bergabung, ada saran untuk bertahan hidup, pak tua?"

"Kuberitahu satu hal, jika ada yang menyebutmu penembak terbaik di negara ini, itu belum berarti kau menjadi penembak terbaik di dunia ini. Jangan pernah merasa hebat, apalagi egois. Jika kau bijak, kau akan membiarkan musuh menembak lebih dulu, giliranmu adalah setelah musuh menembak. Karena ingatlah, tembakan pertama di tengah-tengah pertempuran besar bukanlah tembakan penentu, tembakan penentu adalah tembakan terakhir, pertempuran adalah tentang siapa yang menghabisi dan siapa yang dihabisi"

"Cukup inspiratif, pak tua", kata Vasili sebelum kepalanya dipukul dengan gulungan koran oleh Pak Chetverikov

"Aku serius, nak! Ingat kata-kataku! Semoga kau pulang dengan selamat"

"Terima kasih, pak tua! Doakan kita bisa menang", lalu Vasili meninggalkan halaman rumah orang tua itu dengan penuh keyakinan

"Tentu saja"

Moskva, 4 Juli 1941 08.45 A.M.

Saat itu, Vasili berada di depan balaikota Moskva, ia menunggu giliran untuk mendaftar sebagai peserta wajib militer. Ruangan itu penuh sesak oleh para patriot bangsa yang bersimpati terhadap negara mereka yang berada dalam kondisi perang. Sesaat kemudian ada seorang perwira militer yang berteriak...

"SEMUANYA! Harap tenang! Sebentar lagi ada siaran radio dari Kamerad Stalin!", teriak perwira militer itu

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mendengarkan pidato kamerad Stalin. Ia adalah seorang orator hebat, ia dapat dengan mudah menggalang dukungan terhadap apapun yang ia putuskan, termasuk perang ini. Ia menyebutnya dengan 'Perang Patriotik Besar'. Lalu Vasili ingat beberapa kata yang ada dalam pidato tersebut...

"... kita harus bertahan selama mungkin dalam perang ini. Ini akan jadi masa-masa sulit bagi negara kita. Di luar itu, kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menguasai daratan Eropa Timur segera setelah perang ini berakhir. Rakyatku, negara membutuhkan kalian sebagai tameng dan sumber kekuatan militer negara kita..."

Akhirnya Vasili sampai di meja pendaftaran...

"Nama...", tanya perwira militer itu ketus

"Vasili Ivanovich Koslov", jawabnya

"Umur..."

"Dua puluh tiga tahun"

"Apa pekerjaanmu"

"Penjual koran, kamerad"

"Begitu? Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi?", tanya perwira militer itu

"Jerman melanggar perjanjian kerjasama kita dengan menyerang teritori kita di Polandia, kamerad"

"Bagus. Kau pernah mendapat pelatihan militer sebelumnya?"

"Aku pernah menembak menggunakan senapan untuk berburu rusa, kamerad. Hanya itu", kata Vasili

"Pergilah ke gudang di belakang bangunan ini, ambil seragam dan perlengkapanmu. Kau akan naik truk nomor 265. Apakah itu jelas?", jelas perwira itu

"Jelas, kamerad!"

"Pergilah!", kata perwira itu

Pemuda tinggi berkulit putih itu lalu pergi mengikuti instruksi perwira militer tadi. Ia melihat keramaian di gudang perbekalan di belakang balaikota. Ia mengambil jatah seragam dan perbekalannya. Lalu ia mencari truk nomor 265 di barisan truk yang terparkir di halaman parkir balaikota, sampai satu suara mengagetkannya...

"Kau mengingatkanku pada masa laluku, nak! Tidak terlalu berjaya memang, tapi paling tidak kami menang perang waktu itu", seorang yang sudah cukup berumur berkata kepadanya, ia menggunakan baju hangat milik para perwira dengan badge merah di kerahnya.

"Kamerad, Komisar!", Vasili dengan segera berdiri tegap dan memberi hormat

"Kau tukang koran langganan Chetverikov, kan?", tanya perwira itu

"Apa kita pernah bertemu, kamerad Komisar?", tanya Vasili terheran-heran

"Aku adik Chetverikov yang paling muda. Aku masih bertugas di Angkatan Darat. Aku pernah melihatmu meninggalkan rumahnya saat aku akan datang mengunjunginya pada natal tahun lalu", jelas orang tua itu

"Kau Pak tua yang menggunakan jas bermotif kotak-kotak itu?"

"Benar, nak. Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari? Membela negara? Atau hanya mencari kesenangan?", orang tua berwajah keriput itu mulai bertanya dengan nada meragukan

"Tentu saja untuk membela negara, kamerad Komisar!", jawab Vasili dengan tegas

"Oh, begitu? Aku mengharapkan perjuangan yang sama kerasnya dengan jawabanmu tadi. Kau boleh memanggilku Komisar Chetverikov, kakakku itu Andrey Chetverikov, aku Yuriy Chetverikov"

"Vasili Koslov, pak! Siap bertugas!"

"Truk 256 ada di ujung parkiran itu. Cepatlah naik, konvoimu akan berangkat tiga menit lagi. Kudoakan semoga kau beruntung dalam perjuanganmu", Komisar kini berbicara santai, tidak lagi dengan nada meremehkan, ataupun mengucilkan

"Terima kasih, komisar!"

Ia lalu berlari kearah yang ditunjuk Komisar Chetverikov. Ia menemukan truk yang ia cari! Seorang petugas menanyainya...

"Hei! Kau Koslov?"

"Ya, pak!", jawab Vasili

"Cepat naik! Kau yang terakhir!"

Itu baru awalnya, bahkan penjual koran itu belum pernah memegang sepucuk senapan untuk mencabut nyawa prajurit lawan. Ia belum pernah berdiri ditengah ledakan-ledakan yang bisa merobek-robek seluruh kulitnya. Ia belum pernah mendengar teriakan kesakitan yang diakibatkan luka tembak, ataupun luka bekas ledakan. Ia belum pernah merasakan neraka dunia. Tapi segera, ia pasti mengalaminya...

_To be continued..._

A/N: Sekian dulu, itu baru awalnya... .

Mohon tunggu chap selanjutnya untuk pertempuran yang sebenarnya! #yeehaw

Read and Review ya! Review anda membangun bangsa... #jengjeng #jogetalagayus (=.="v)


	2. Chapter 2: Step of Bravery

**Chapter 2: Step of Bravery**

* * *

Vasili sudah melewati tahapan pelatihan, pelatih menganggap kemampuannya di atas rata-rata, jadi pelatih memutuskan bahwa ia akan bergabung bersama Divisi Garda Senapan ke-13. Pelatihnya saat itu menipu ia dan teman-teman latihannya. Pelatihnya membuat skenario yang ternyata adalah pertempuran asli. Dari 20 kadet yang diikutsertakan, ada 9 orang tewas dan 5 orang terluka.

Moskva, 9 November 1941 05.11 AM

"Kamerad! Unit kita diperintahkan untuk bergerak ke Stalingrad untuk mempertahankan kota kebanggaan negeri kita itu! Kita harus mempertahankan kota itu bagaimanapun caranya!"

Pagi itu, Komisar Letlev memberikan pengarahan, tugas unit itu selanjutnya adalah memperjuangkan jalan mereka keluar dari Moskva dan melaju ke arah selatan, menuju Stalingrad.

"Tugasmu hari ini adalah membuat jalanmu sendiri menuju Stalingrad! Kita dikepung dari 3 arah! Kita tidak akan mundur hari ini! Kita akan terus bertempur dan melawan!", Komisar itu berteriak dengan penuh semangat

Tepat setelah ia berbicara, datanglah asistennya, ia seperti membawa sepucuk surat penting. Lalu Komisar Letlev melanjutkan pengarahannya...

"Kalian, Tentara Merah, mendapatkan perintah khusus dari Kamerad Stalin segera setelah kalian sampai di Stalingrad. Tidakkah kalian ingin mendengarnya hidup-hidup? Berjuanglah kamerad! Aku mendoakan tubuhmu utuh hingga Stalingrad", pilihan kata yang mengerikan memang, tapi Komisar Letlev adalah salah satu perwira yang paling keras dalam memimpin pasukannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ia katakan, sekalipun itu akan mematahkan semangat tempur pasukannya.

"Tidakkah perkataannya terlalu menakutkan? Bagaimana jika pasukannya sudah ketakutan terlebih dulu dan menolak untuk bertempur?", kata salah seorang prajurit

"Mudah saja, kamerad! Pilihannya adalah kau ingin dibunuh Jerman, dibunuh kawanmu sendiri, atau bertahan hidup hingga perang selesai?", Komisar Letlev yang mendengarnya melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada sinis

"Maafkan aku, Kamerad Komisar! Itu kesalahanku!", prajurit tadi berbalik dan meminta maaf

Vasili berusaha mengingat dimana ia harus bertugas. Seluruh divisi berkumpul disitu hari itu, tapi sepertinya ia ingat tempat itu. Setelah 2 minggu berada di pinggiran kota Moskva, ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat itu...

"Ini alun-alun barat kota Moskva?", tanya Vasili dengan teramat heran

"Ada yang salah, kamerad?", tanya prajurit lain yang berada di sebelahnya

"Benarkah ini alun-alun barat kota Moskva"

"Kau tidak salah, kawan. Ada apa?"

"2 minggu lalu aku berada di sini mendengarkan pengumuman dari seorang perwira militer bahwa Uni Soviet diserang"

"Oh ya, aku juga disitu waktu itu, setengah kota Moskva hancur setelah dibombardir Jerman", kata prajurit itu

"Secepat itukah pergerakan mereka?"

"Rumor beredar bahwa negara kitalah yang tidak siap untuk sebuah perang, beginilah hasilnya, setengah ibukota porak-poranda oleh bombardir mereka yang tidak pernah berhenti di malam hari. Oh ya, omong-omong aku Zolotarev, Afanasy Zolotarev. Dan kau?"

"Aku Vasili Koslov. Apa kita satu unit?"

"Aku rasa iya, karena orang botak bertopi kuning itu sepertinya komandan kita. Aku dengar mereka memanggilnya Letnan ..."

BOOM!

Ledakan yang terjadi di sebuah bangunan yang berada di dekat mereka menyela keributan obrolan para prajurit yang sedang berkumpul di alun-alun Barat. Di sela-sela kekagetan seluruh divisi, tiba-tiba muncul konvoi tank T-34.

"Skuad! Naik tank itu! Cepat-cepat!", teriak seorang Sersan

"Ayo Zolotarev! Saatnya pergi!"

"Baiklah, aku rasa itu pilihan yang baik sebelum kita hancur berkeping-keping dihantam artileri"

Mereka menumpang sebuah tank T-34, skuad saat itu berjumlah 10 orang. Tank itu penuh sesak oleh infantri yang membutuhkan tumpangan hingga ke tempat dimana kontak tembak terjadi. Tank itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh melewati reruntuhan kota Moskva.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?", teriak komandan tank tersebut

"Ke pintu keluar selatan kota ini! Kau tahu jembatan di daerah selatan kota?", teriak Sersan tadi

"Aku tahu pintu keluarnya! Tapi aku tidak tahu ada jembatan disana"

"Lanjutkan saja perjalanannya!", perintah Sersan itu

10 menit kemudian konvoi sudah mencapai pinggiran kota, akan tetapi segera setelah mereka mencapai persimpangan terakhir sebelum tanah lapang Moskva menyambut mereka, ledakan peluru artileri menyambut mereka lebih dahulu. 3 orang prajurit terlontar dari tank, lalu terdengar teriakan komandan tank itu...

"Pegangan yang erat! Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang menantang maut! Hahaha...", Komandan tank tersebut sepertinya menikmati ancaman yang akan membawanya ke alam kematian jikalau peluru artileri itu menghantam telak tank yang mereka tumpangi itu.

.

.

.

Satu formasi pesawat tempur terbang mendahului konvoi tank. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertempuran besar pertama bagi sukarelawan divisi itu. Ada semak-semak besar yang membatasi kota dengan lapangan di luar kota. Segera setelah konvoi melewati semak-semak itu, mereka akan melihat neraka pertama yang akan mereka hadapi. Sebelum mereka datang, pertempuran sengit sudah berlangsung disitu. Dua kompi tank dari masing-masing pihak sudah bertarung habis-habisan.

"Oh, tidak...", Zolotarev tertegun melihat lapangan yang porak-poranda di hadapannya

"Bersiaplah, kawan. Perasaanku mengatakan pertempuran ini akan jauh lebih kacau dari lapangan ini", kata Vasili

"Selamat datang di neraka, anak-anak! Dan selamat datang di Moskva, fasis brengsek!", teriak Sersan tadi

"Kompi A! Bentuk barisan! Serangan gelombang kedua akan segera datang!", komandan tank itu berteriak ke arah mikrofon yang tersambung ke radio

"Semuanya turun disini! Berlindung di parit di depan! Tetaplah disana sampai kalian menerima perintah selanjutnya!", teriak Sersan

Konvoi T-34 yang mengangkut pasukan tadi membentuk barisan, siap untuk menembak semua musuh yang menghampiri. Segera setelah tank-tank itu selesai membentuk barisan, datang lagi satu kompi tank berat KV-1 yang baru tiba.

Pasukan lalu memasuki parit menunggu serangan Jerman selanjutnya. Moncong senapan-senapan prajurit Soviet disitu sudah mengarah ke arah datangnya pasukan Jerman. Para prajurit sibuk berlarian kesana kemari mencari posisi bertahan yang tepat. Namun tiba-tiba, semua prajurit terdiam digantikan suara deru mesin dari kejauhan...

"Kau dengar itu? Itu suara Panzer?", kata salah seorang prajurit yang terdiam setelah sibuk berlarian kesana kemari

"Semuanya! Ke posisi masing-masing!", teriak seorang Komisar yang memimpin

"Barisan Panzer bergerak dari arah selatan! Tembak saat ada aba-aba!", teriak salah seorang komandan tank

Keadaan di parit tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, seluruh prajurit yang berada di parit sudah mengarahkan senapannya kearah datangnya pasukan Jerman. 2 menit berselang, komandan tank tadi terlihat berbisik di mikrofonnya. Segera setelah ia menjauhkan mikrofon itu dari bibirnya, terdengar dentuman meriam-meriam dari seluruh tank yang ada disitu. Beberapa meriam anti-tank yang berada dibalik kamuflase yang sempurna juga mulai membuka tembakan, memulai kontak tembak yang membuka pintu neraka di lapangan itu.

Teriakan Komisar yang memimpin menggema, memerintahkan seluruh prajurit infantri yang berada di garis depan untuk menahan tembakan dan mengarahkan tembakan hanya kearah prajurit infantri musuh, bukan kendaraan lapis baja, apalagi tank.

Asap hitam mulai terlihat mengepul di kejauhan, dentuman keras meriam-meriam Jerman juga sudah terdengar. Inilah dia saatnya...

"Semuanya merunduk!", teriak Komisar

Jengkal demi jengkal tanah mulai berterbangan ke angkasa setelah peluru-peluru artileri yang membombardir posisi kami meledak. Suasana menegang, belum ada korban pada ledakan-ledakan yang terjadi pada saat awal pertempuran. Bombardir itu berlangsung sekitar 15 menit, korban tewas hanya sedikit, sedangkan korban luka sudah mulai memenuhi rumah sakit lapangan di garis belakang sana. Komandan kompi memberitahukan akan ada serangan balik setelah ini, mereka diperintahkan untuk bersiap.

.

.

.

Keadaan berubah menjadi sunyi, tembakan meriam-meriam Soviet sudah mulai dihentikan. Cukup banyak tank Jerman yang hancur di kejauhan sana, terlihat barisan kepulan asap hitam. Puluhan T-34 yang ada disitu mulai menghidupkan mesinnya.

"Semuanya merunduk! Tetap merunduk sampai tank-tank kita lewat!", teriak sang Komisar

Parit pertahanan yang cukup dalam, sepertinya akan cukup untuk melindungi para prajurit dari tank yang akan melompati parit itu untuk melancarkan serangan balasan. Setelah tank-tank itu lewat, Komisar lalu lompat keluar dari parit dan meniup peluit dengan sangat keras.

"Maju!", teriak Komisar segera setelah meniup peluitnya

Teriakan para prajurit mewarnai detik-detik itu. Ratusan prajurit melompat keluar dari parit itu dan mulai berlari mengikuti tank-tank T-34 tadi. Perwira propaganda yang berada di garis belakang memberi semangat pada pasukan yang bertempur sekaligus menjatuhkan semangat tempur musuh yang tersisa. Para prajurit Soviet sudah berlari sejauh 500 meter dari parit tempat mereka berlindung sebelumnya. Sebuah desa mulai tampak dari balik bangkai-bangkai tank yang terbakar. Desa yang cukup besar kelihatannya, cukup untuk membuat sebuah jebakan besar bagi pasukan Soviet yang menyerang. Tank yang menyerang bersama mereka tadi sudah mulai memasuki desa.

Vasili bersama unitnya melompati pagar kebun yang membatasi desa itu dengan dataran luas tempat tadi terjadi pertempuran. Tiba-tiba sebuah jendela dari lumbung padi di pinggiran desa terbuka dan tembakan senapan mesin Jerman menyambut kedatangan serbuan infantri Soviet. Tank yang memimpin serangan menuju ke dalam desa juga hancur berkeping-keping setelah dihantam meriam anti-tank Jerman.

Pertampuran baru saja dimulai. Banyak mayat yang tidak utuh lagi setelah dihantam tembakan mortir ataupun meriam. Sangant mengerikan memang, tapi inilah perang. Bunuh, atau kau yang dibunuh.

"Sial, tank itu mulai terbakar! Vasili, lanjutkan serangan! Aku akan menolong kamerad kita yang terjebak api!", kata Zolotarev sebelum akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkan lahan pertanian menuju jalan raya

"_Udachi_, _tovarishch_!", kata Vasili

"Kamerad! Awas!", ada seorang prajurit yang mendorong Vasili dan membantunya menghindari ledakan mortir

"Berhati-hatilah, kamerad! Hidupmu tidak datang dua kali untuk menerima ledakan mortir!", kata prajurit itu

Vasili dan prajurit lainnya pun melanjutkan serangan, tiap rumah dibersihkan dari pasukan Jerman yang bertahan di dalam rumah. Ledakan-ledakan pun terus mewarnai pertempuran di desa itu. Saat itu, Vasili sedang berada di dalam rumah, ia akan memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat pasukan Jerman yang mengoperasikan senapan mesin berat. Ia harus melumpuhkannya. Ia pun segera mendobraknya, namun diluar dugaannya, lebih dari dua skuad infantri bertahan didalamnya, ia pun terkejut dan diburu ratusan peluru dari beberapa senapan mesin ringan yang digunakan oleh prajurit Jerman di dalam. Beruntung nasibnya, setelah dihujani tembakan membabi buta dari pasukan Jerman, ruangan itu terkena bombardir yang meleset. Kebanyakan prajurit Jerman didalamnya sudah tewas, paling tidak terluka. Segera setelah mengokang PPSh-nya, ia mulai beraksi dengan menghabisi satu per satu prajurit Jerman di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ruangan aman!", Vasili berteriak kepada prajurit Soviet lainnya yang juga berada di dalam rumah itu.

Dinding rumah itu sudah hancur berantakan, Vasili lalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan diluar, ia ingat Zolotarev masih harus menyelamatkan kru tank dari T-34 yang terbakar. Vasili berlari ke arah jendela yang masih utuh dan mengintip ke arah jalan raya.

"Sial!", bisik Vasili kepada dirinya sendiri

"Baik, Pak tua! Kau yang terakhir, biar kubantu!", kata Zolotarev kepada pengemudi tank, kru terakhir yang harus keluar dari tank itu

"Zolotarev! Cepat keluarkan dia dan menjauh dari tank! Tangki bahan bakarnya mulai terbakar!", teriak Vasili

Zolotarev menengok ke arah belakang tank, tangki bahan bakar yang tertampung dalam drum di bagian belakang tank sudah mulai terbakar dan menghasilkan asap hitam.

"Gaaaah! Maaf, Pak tua!", Zolotarev lalu melempar pengemudi tank itu ke balik dinding batu yang membatasi jalan raya dan lahan pertanian disitu. Tentara berpangkat prajurit itu segera melompat menjauhi tank T-34 itu. Dan benar saja, baru saja Zolotarev melompat, kabin mesin tank itu meledak.

Terkapar di tanah lunak di lahan pertanian itu, Zolotarev segera bangkit berdiri dan mengacungkan jempol kepada kawannya itu.

"Hampir saja", kata Vasili lega, sebelum ia melihat bahaya yang sebenarnya

.

.

.

"_Kita tidak mungkin bertahan disini! Jerman mengirimkan brigade tank beratnya ke desa ini! Segera bentuk posisi bertahan dan panggil bantuan! Ganti!_", suara teriakan dari radio yang dibawa seorang prajurit Soviet terdengar nyaring

"Kita harus mundur, kamerad Komisar! Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan pasukan ini!", teriak operator radio

"_Jangan membentakku, anak bengal! Kita tidak akan mundur disini! Kompi 1, keluar!_"

Vasili lalu menghampiri operator radio itu dan bertanya dengan rasa khawatir.

"Apa katanya? Tank berat?", tanya Vasili. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa heran dan takut sekaligus

"Jawab aku!", teriak Vasili

Dengan wajah pesimis, operator radio itu menunjuk ke arah persimpangan jalan yang terletak dekat rumah itu, terlihat lewat dinding yang hancur dihantam artileri tadi.

"Oh, sial!", katanya...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Oke semua! Sekian dulu untuk chapter 2, tidak perlu sumbangan berupa benda apalagi harta. Cukup doa dan review aja! :3

Doakan chapter 3 cepet selesai supaya cerita cepet ada kelanjutannya ya! ^0^


End file.
